


Kick Him While He's Down

by B33nGhostin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Problematic MCYT - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asphyxiation, Blood and Injury, Bottom Wilbur Soot, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Hate Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Pegging, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top CaptainPuffy, just a bloody nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B33nGhostin/pseuds/B33nGhostin
Summary: Captain Puffy knows Niki loves her whole-heartedly, but she can't help but feel jealous when she sees how much Wilbur still clearly loves Niki. (Canon divergent! In this AU, Wilbur blew up L'Manberg and ran away after it, becoming an unstable outlaw.)
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 11
Kudos: 174





	Kick Him While He's Down

**Author's Note:**

> Last reminder!  
> TW: Noncon, dubcon, and implied past noncon.

“Thank you for buying our flowers!” Niki cheerfully called after Dream.

The setting sun cast its rays across the neatly-arranged display of flowers. Captain Puffy slowly counted the money they’d earned from the day, a soft smile on her face after a day well-spent. For just a moment, she looked up from the money to gaze at her girlfriend. Niki’s light brown hair seemed to shimmer in the dying light, her body swaying to the tune that she was humming while she swept the floors. After all the fighting Puffy had gone through—all the endless days and nights of gathering resources, protecting their property, fighting off the monsters that lurked in the shadows—she was more than content to just lean against the counter and admire the way Niki’s hair flowed over her shoulders. Her eyes must have lingered for a moment too long because soon enough, Niki turned and met her gaze. Puffy’s heart practically melted at the way her girlfriend’s eyes crinkled around the edges when she smiled as if they hadn’t already been together for the entire day.

“What are you looking at?” Niki curiously asked, the beginning of a giggle just barely contained.

“Just the cute co-owner of this flower shop,” Puffy teasingly answered in response, earning that angelic giggle that made her heart flutter. “Do you want a cat? Dream paid a lot for those flowers, and I think it’s enough to barter for one.”

Niki’s eyes lit up, but before she could answer, a light knocking on the door pulled their attention. Puffy figured it was her fault; she’d gotten distracted and had subsequently forgotten to flip the small sign at the front from “open” to “closed”. Nevertheless, Niki still left her broom against the wall and opened the door—Puffy leaned over the counter to peek at the entrance. The shadows of the flower shop cascaded over the dripping-wet form of Wilbur, though he appeared more relieved to see Niki than bothered by his own situation. Puffy couldn’t help but absentmindedly think about how spot-on the wanted posters hanging around L’Manberg were. Niki, eyes wide and frightful, ushered him in as if he wasn’t a threat—Puffy trusted her judgement and simply trotted upstairs to their quaint shared space. Bundled-up blankets and a few cozy sweaters were plucked from the closet and brought back downstairs, earning a grateful look from Niki. 

“Wil, thank you,  _ really _ , but you did not have to come all this way for a book. Did you trip into the lake?” Niki gently asked, setting said book onto the counter alongside the money they’d earned for the day.

“Well, not exactly, but don’t worry about it,” Wilbur insisted despite Niki’s disbelieving expression. “I remembered you wanted to read another fantasy book, and I found one! Isn’t that wonderful? This one’s even about some sort of wonderland!”

“Well,  _ yes _ , I do like the book, but you know you are a criminal here, Wil. I am just worried about…” Niki’s words faded into the background noise of Puffy’s mind. She’d only ever heard Niki mention Wilbur a few times before, but this was the first time Puffy had actually seen Wilbur up close. He hadn’t exactly been easy to find ever since Tubbo had been elected as president; Niki had whispered her worries about her friend to Puffy a few times before.

It didn’t take a genius to recognize a weakened man. Puffy saw it in the way he shrugged off his health, ignoring his soaking clothes as if winter wasn’t approaching. His pallor looked shockingly unhealthy compared to the peach flush of Niki’s cheeks, or the white hue of Puffy’s wool. Most of all, his appearance alone was starkly juxtaposed by his content expression; Puffy assumed this interaction was the only happy one he’d had in a long while. She should’ve felt pity for a man constantly teetering on the edge of a breakdown, but a traitorous curl of jealousy sparked a bitter resentment. It didn’t take much to fan the flames, either, because she’d already come to the conclusion that Wilbur loved Niki just as much as she did. That soft, vulnerable look in his eyes mirrored how her heart felt when she fell asleep with Niki in her arms. Just as she lived for every chaste kiss through the day, Wilbur—that poor, touch-starved soul—leaned into Niki’s touch when she pressed her hand to his forehead. He may have thanked both of them as he dried himself off and switched into warm, dry clothes, but Puffy knew that gratitude was directed whole-heartedly to Niki. Niki was a light in the dark, strong against the shadows in a way that Puffy struggled to imitate, so she understood why Wilbur remained close to Niki as if her presence—rather than the extra blankets—could warm up his soul. For that alone, an unreasonable loathing wrapped around her heart mercilessly, stoking the flames that sought to prove that Niki deserved far better than Wilbur. The sight of him alone should’ve been proof enough, but the bell-like giggle that fell from Niki’s lips because of  _ Wilbur _ said otherwise. 

“Oh, Cara—” Even now, hearing Niki call her Cara made her heart swell, “—can we give Wilbur some bread from upstairs?”

“Niki, that’s unnecessary,” Wilbur lightly replied, something in his eyes fading at the realization that his departure was approaching. “Really, I’ll be fine. I’ve got a place to live at the crane in L’Manberg, and I have some food smuggled away down there.”

Though his words were meant to be reassuring, it had the opposite effect as Niki registered that he’d just admitted his actual living conditions. Niki almost immediately opened her mouth to protest, but Wilbur, smooth as ever, noted that it would soon be too dark for him to travel safely. If given the chance, she would’ve offered up her home had Puffy not placed a steady hand on her shoulder. The look they shared spoke enough without uttering a single word, and Niki finally swooped in to give Wilbur a final hug. Puffy could feel the phantom warmth of it, yet inexplicably, she remained stock-still until the two said their goodbyes. No more than a minute later, Wilbur was gone, and Niki was worriedly watching him walk away through the window.

“...he’s skinnier,” Niki noted to herself, her soft face interrupted by harsh worry lines. Puffy hated to see Niki upset like this when she deserved the world.

“I know where the crane he talked about is. I can wrap up some bread and a bowl of stew for him,” Puffy suggested. 

Niki slowly nodded, still a little lost in her troubled thoughts. Within seconds, that worried look shifted to steely determination. Puffy could stare at that determined look on her face for an eternity, but there was no time to just stand and stare when she knew Niki would make Wilbur’s health her first priority. Sure enough, Niki put away the discarded broom and went upstairs with Puffy in tow, ready to pack a dinner’s worth of food for Wilbur. Even if jealousy alone put a bad taste in her mouth, she didn’t say a word as she helped Niki pick out a small basket that could fit some bread and a simple bowl of stew. The stew itself was chilled, and the bread wasn’t as fresh as it had been just a few days prior, but it was enough. With their earnings, they could barter for more food instead of having to find it themselves. Even if they hadn’t made enough money, Niki would’ve done this, anyways. Puffy longed to just be satisfied by the kindness in Niki’s heart, but her help being extended to a weak, pathetic man that still loved her set Puffy’s soul aflame as if she didn’t already get to hold Niki in her arms every night. 

With an unpleasant mixture of jealousy and loathing prickling under her skin, Puffy almost didn’t hear Niki’s drawn-out yawn. Her girlfriend pinched herself to stay awake, but her movements were still sluggish. The hateful feelings building up in Puffy’s chest momentarily disappeared. She tucked a second loaf of bread into the basket next to the bowl of carefully-preserved mushroom stew, then she set the basket aside to quickly press a quick kiss to Niki’s cheek. Niki jumped at the contact, then she tittered and lovingly pulled Puffy close to chastely kiss her in return. A few more affectionate kisses were shared before Puffy swept Niki off of her feet and peppered a few extra kisses along Niki’s neck. A pleasant sigh from Niki and the gentle tilt of her head to accept those kisses almost,  _ almost _ built up into something more; however, after setting Niki down on their bed and leaning over her, Niki let out another long yawn.

“Sorry, Cara, not tonight. I am so very tired,” Niki murmured sleepily. “Oh, but we still need to bring Wil’s food to him.”

“No, no, it’s completely fine. Get some sleep, okay? I’ll bring the food to Wilbur,” Puffy promised, earning herself a small, pleased smile from Niki.

“Thank you, Cara,” Niki added, languidly sitting up just enough to plant a quick kiss on Puffy’s forehead.

A pleased smile crossed Puffy’s features—Wilbur didn’t get to see Niki like this. At that thought, a curious idea popped into her head. Suddenly, she was dead-set on finding the other to…  _ help _ him. At least, she’d help him understand that he didn’t have a chance. Her next few movements were slow and muted in an attempt to not disturb Niki from her tranquil sleep; once Puffy had added a few extra things into the basket of goodies, she crept downstairs and left the flower shop without another word. 

With the sky now dark, Puffy could easily spot the stars twinkling to life. Even though she had the aid of glowstone lamps to see, the waxing moon hanging in the sky provided a far more ethereal light that made Puffy relax. She leisurely cut across the fields of grass rather than following the direct path to L’Manberg, partly because her hooves clicking against the wooden path often attracted unwanted attention from the lurking creatures of the night. By the time she had to return to the wooden path leading inside L’Manberg, the platforms above the crater were well-lit and protected enough that she wouldn’t have to worry about something attacking her. Still, she did her best to keep her steps quiet in the night as she approached the single crane sitting on top of the hill within the small nation. Sure enough, at its base was a simple door, however upon pushing the door open, all Puffy found was a small, barren room. Maybe Wilbur had lied after all to make Niki feel more comfortable about his situation? With a sigh, she turned to leave and came face-to-face with the man in question. For whatever reason, he looked far-too relieved to see her, his eyes flickering between her curled horns and her face. Unbeknownst to her, the curve of her horns weren’t too different from the ex-president of Manberg’s horns.

“Oh, it’s just you. Cara, was it?” Wilbur politely said, fruitlessly brushing dirt out of his hair. 

“Captain Puffy or just Puffy,” she corrected. “How long have you been living here?”

“Oh, just a few days. I just came back to set up a small book collection here,” he revealed; ‘ _ for Niki _ ’ went unspoken, but Puffy felt as if that’s what he’d say. She wordlessly placed down the basket at the door of the crane—Wilbur’s growling stomach was enough of a sign that she didn’t need to explain what she’d brought. 

“You still love Niki, huh?” Puffy commented, her piercing brown eyes switching from the basket to stare intensely at the other. 

“Well, she is my very best friend—” “No, not like that. You  _ love _ her.”

Wilbur thickly swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing from the simple action. A tense silence filled the air between them, but Puffy refused to back down. Finally, when he couldn’t stand to remain under her scrutiny, he whispered, “Yes. I love her, but that doesn’t matter anymore.”

Puffy kept quiet. When those hot coals of resentment sparked into a flame, she exhaled and forced herself to smile. Then, she slowly leaned upward, cupping Wilbur’s face and bringing him down into a soft kiss. He tried to pull away in shock, but a firm grip on his curly hair kept him in place until she was done. Even then, she still kept her grip firm and brought her lips to his ear.

“That’s how Niki likes me to kiss her,” she crooned. His breath caught in his throat, and when she pulled back, she noted the sudden flush of color on his face. 

“I—” Wilbur’s surprise turned heated. “What the  _ fuck? _ You can’t just—”

“Shhhh, Wilbur. Someone might hear you,” Puffy whispered, reaching up to yank Wilbur down to her level by his hair once more. 

It didn’t matter that he was over a foot taller than her because he was weak. It was a stupid move to live hidden within the very nation he was wanted dead or alive in, and he was suffering the consequences now. She figured he was at least lucky that she didn’t plan on killing him or turning him in—Niki would only get upset if that were to happen. Still, she couldn’t just let him struggle and think he could get away with it, so she swiftly punched his face. A sharp crunching sound resounded, and Wilbur bit into the sleeve of his fluffy sweater to muffle his scream.

“Behave,” she chided as if he were a small child.

Crickets chirped around them in the chilly night, unbothered as Puffy dragged him down to his knees. When she released his hair, he remained still, staring at the ground while she retrieved a small chunk of bread from the basket. Blood steadily dripped from his chin onto the wilting grass below. Puffy mercifully tossed a small chunk of bread onto the ground near him. With trembling hands and a smear of blood on his right sleeve, he picked up the bread and took a slow bite. Just that alone was reminder enough that he hadn’t had much to eat in a while, so he devoured the bit of bread he’d been given like the pathetic rat Puffy knew he was. Taking that moment of distraction, Puffy began to set up the other little “treat” she’d brought along just to put Wilbur in his place. He didn’t even look up from the ground until Puffy forced his head up by his hair.

“ _ This _ is also Niki’s favorite,” Puffy casually said, pulling Wilbur’s head forward until he was face-to-face with the head of a thick black dildo attached to its harness. 

She knew all too well that Wilbur wanted to glare at her and fight back, but she’d had the advantage from the beginning. She wasn’t starving like he was, nor was she lacking human contact like him, and above it all, she had the threat of a death sentence hanging over his head if he made a peep too loud. Hell, the man below her was so beaten down already that he already looked as if he’d lost the will to fight. 

“Niki’s so sweet, isn’t she? She loves lubing this up with her mouth,” Puffy told him, pushing the head of the dildo to Wilbur’s lips. 

Somehow, his tired, borderline-dead eyes seemed to hold some shameful interest. His gaze was fixated on the head, and without any extra tugging, he leaned forward and let the tip slide past his lips. The way his tongue sensually circled the head of the dildo piqued Puffy’s interest because she was almost absolutely certain that beginners didn’t work like he did. Even more interesting was the pleased shiver that ran up her spine just from watching Wilbur, with his bloody nose and glossy eyes, obeying her commands without protest. Normally, she’d at least be nude from the waist down, so she’d get a little bit of clit stimulation from fucking Niki with the dildo harness on. However, with the harness over her pants and no way for Wilbur to see her mounting arousal, the only pleasure she got from this was acting superior to Wilbur. She  _ was _ superior to him—especially now more than ever. 

“Oh, Wilbur, you’re such a pretty boy. I know you can do a little better than that,” she softly encouraged with a powerful lilt in her tone.

Wilbur couldn’t stifle the soft moan that escaped him from those words, nor could he hide the bulge forming between his legs. Puffy’s gentle smile quirked into a smirk as she slowly pushed more of the dildo down his throat. There was a point where he slowed to a halt, his body trembling as he fought his gag reflex. That was when Puffy took it upon herself to shove the last few inches down his throat, holding him in place. His eyes went wide, and his body shuddered as he instinctively tried to pull away, then he adjusted and forced himself to still. Pleased with the sight, she carded her fingers through his hair appreciatively. 

“You’re so good at this, Wilbur. You were made to be a little bitch boy that obeys commands from others,” Puffy murmured, “but that’s why Niki lets  _ me _ kiss her. She needs someone strong like her to support her—not someone so frail and weak.”

If Wilbur had any harsh reaction to that, she didn’t notice as she bucked further into his mouth. She wanted to hear that panicked choking sound from him and somehow got him to let out a quavering moan that made her wetter than she’d like to admit. After a few more rough thrusts, she finally retracted from his mouth, allowing him to fall forward onto his elbows and cough. He sucked in a few breaths, seemingly weaker than before, but he remained oh-so quiet.

“Do you want to know what Niki loves the most?” Puffy teased, crouching down to his level. His eyes refused to look anywhere other than the ground, not even acknowledging that she’d asked him anything.

“Don’t you want to keep your food, Wilbur?” she questioned with a dangerous edge to her voice that made Wilbur flinch.

With his head still down, he licked his lips and croaked, “What… what does Niki love the most?”

“She loves when I kiss her while I fuck her,” Puffy reminisced; a primal, hungry look overtook her expression. “She moans like an angel, Wil. Every little thrust makes her squeak and turn such a pretty shade of pink.”

Puffy suddenly grabbed Wilbur’s face, squeezing his cheeks, and forced his face up. He sucked in a breath from the pain as the movement made the pain in his nose flare up. Despite his appearance looking worse for wear, Puffy couldn’t help but notice the way his cock twitched every time she talked about Niki’s own reactions and sexual interests.

“She’d be disgusted if she saw you reacting like this just from me talking about her. What if I told her how much of a little bitch boy you were? Maybe she already knows; she always told me how hard you work, so why don’t you earn yourself some food by stripping like a good boy?”

Puffy let go of his face and stood back up, wiping away the stray marks of blood that had gotten on her hand on the front of his sweater. She waited while he took the time to compose himself, and after a pause that could’ve lasted an eternity, he shucked off his shirt. She wanted him to feel ashamed with every command he obeyed, so she decided against rushing him. There were so many ways to get it across how pitiful he was, but she wanted to make sure he’d never forget that Niki chose  _ her _ over him. Of course, wasn’t that just inevitable? Niki adored Wilbur as her best friend—never as a possible lover. She’d never reciprocated his feelings, yet he still lovingly folded the clothes Niki had given when he stripped himself of them. Puffy hated how tender he looked, brushing his thumb over the soft fabric of his sweater before finally pushing down his pants and boxers. 

“Good boy,” she still praised through clenched teeth. “Now get on your hands and knees in front of Fundy’s house.”

Wilbur’s head shot up, already fiercely saying, “Do  _ not _ bring my son into this—”

A swift slap to his face was enough to make him quiet down. He panted and held his arm to his still-bleeding nose, then he shakily stood up. Puffy almost gave him another bittersweet compliment for obeying when he started to take off running in the opposite direction. It was far too easy for her to catch him and drag him all the way to Fundy’s doorstep no matter how much he weakly wriggled or slapped her. The humor of the situation to her was quickly being replaced by annoyance as she realized he wasn’t going to stop struggling even if he ran the risk of having his own son turn him in. She’d tried to be somewhat nice to him, but now she didn’t feel like babying him anymore. 

Her calloused hands pushed Wilbur by his shoulders back onto his back right in front of Fundy’s front door. She promptly kneeled down, pinning Wilbur’s legs down with her knees and forcing the back of Wilbur’s head into the ground. What definitely would’ve been a pained scream morphed into borderline-violent choking as she wrapped a hand around his throat to silence him. His entire body shook even after she loosened her grip around his throat, but no amount of struggling was going to free him. Puffy thought that he looked even prettier like this; his tear-stained face was only made redder by his own streaks of blood. The ruby red color of it looked absolutely delicious on his pink, swollen lips. Even the dark bruise blooming across his face looked wonderful, and she figured it would look even better with a matching bruise around his pretty pale neck. At that thought, Puffy leaned in to leave a bite at the juncture of his neck and shoulder all while grinding her psuedo-cock against his hardening cock. 

“I love hearing all the cute noises Niki makes for me when I hold her close and make love to her,” Puffy told him, only getting him to wriggle more. “Nuh-uh, you have to stay still. Be good like Niki is, and I’ll let you get off, bitch boy.”

“ _ Please— _ ” Wilbur gasped, his voice rough and thick with tears, “—not in front of Fundy’s house. He doesn’t—I-I don’t want him to see me like  _ this _ .”

“Did you want me to fuck you in front of Tommy instead? Or Dream? Maybe everyone in L’Manberg?” Puffy sneered, then her voice went low and soft as if she actually cared about him. “Did you want Niki to see you like this? Do you want her to kiss you and hold you down while I fuck you?”

There was no mistaking the way Wilbur felt about that when she could clearly see his pupils blown wide and precum beading at the tip of his flushed cock. His dazed expression morphed into an embarrassed one the moment he realized how much he’d been affected by those words. Puffy trailed her hand down from his neck to the center of his chest, keeping him down while she leaned over to leave a little bite in the juncture of his neck and shoulder. His breath hitched, and he relaxed in her hold for the first time since she’d been set on putting him in his place. She moved up his neck to bite there, too, and decided on finally pressing the tip of the dildo against his hole. Wilbur tried to scramble away and pry her off yet again, but all she had to do was effortlessly pin his arms to the ground by his wrists to stop him from moving too much. He tried to whisper out so many pleas to not do this  _ here _ , to let him go, but those were all silenced as she pushed the tip in. 

Pulling away from Wilbur’s neck to admire the second bite, she also took in his pinched expression; his eyes were squeezed shut, and his pinned hands were balled up in fists as he forced himself to be quiet. Even then, he still let out a muted cry that could’ve turned into a wail had he not bit his lip to the point of drawing blood. Her one free hand ran up and down Wilbur’s side, warming the cold skin as a small comfort while she waited for just a moment. Without prep, Puffy knew this was unlikely to be particularly pleasurable for him, but that was the point of the lesson she was teaching him. Besides, he didn’t deserve prep after disobeying her and trying to struggle away. With that thought, she pushed in another few inches slowly and generously wrapped her free hand around his flagging cock. All it did was cause Wilbur to let out a choked groan as fresh tears trailed down his face.

“You’re being so good now,” Puffy cooed. “Do you want me to kiss you like Niki likes?”

It took a few extra seconds for him to even acknowledge those words, and even when they had processed, the overwhelming pain left him unsure. He hated this—he hated how much Puffy reminded him of  _ Schlatt _ —but his ashamed mind couldn’t let him forget how much he’d reacted to Puffy’s words alone. With every word of hers, he pictured it all happening to  _ him _ instead of Niki;  _ him _ being kissed and held,  _ him _ being fucked into a soft mattress,  _ him _ being loved in every way he needed. He hadn’t been touched in so long, and that had left yet another need unmet. The last time had been with Schlatt in exchange for leniency with Tommy’s near-constant trespassing, and somehow it had been worse than this. Schlatt was so very cruel, but every event that had happened to him lately had been so fucked up that he almost  _ cherished _ this moment. For the first time in a long time, he had the touch of another, some form of care (anything Puffy did out of pity was better than Schlatt’s form of “care”), and the promise of food. How could he complain now?

His racing thoughts slowed to a halt as Puffy kissed him sweetly—he hadn’t given an answer, but with his eyes shut, it was easier to imagine that it was Niki kissing him while the dildo was pushed to the hilt. Puffy tasted that metallic tang of blood, running her tongue over those sweet lips before pushing her tongue into his mouth. Surprisingly, he kissed back and whimpered into it as she began to slowly jerk him off. There was little pleasure to be felt, but he clung onto it desperately in an attempt to ignore how painful the lack of prep had been. After that kiss, Puffy began to litter the other side of his neck and his collarbone with kisses and bruising bites while she pulled out to the tip. 

The next few thrusts were incredibly slow because as much as Puffy wanted to hurt him, she didn’t want to leave him in such bad shape that he’d end up stuck in L’Manberg with no good way out. Niki would be absolutely heartbroken if she found out her friend hadn’t gotten away in time. His muffled cries steadily became miserable enough that she spit onto his hole to help the slide a little better. It was a small improvement—not by much, but that was all he was going to get. Puffy picked up her pace, getting wetter as she watched his wrecked expression pointedly. More little bites were added to his wide expanse of sickly pale skin, covering him like an art piece. Red looked good on him, she decided; the tips of his ears, the straining length of his cock, his kiss-swollen lips, his blooming bruises, the little scrapes and scratches criss-crossing his knees and elbows, the drying blood around his nose—who wouldn’t get aroused at the sight? She adjusted her hips here and there until she found that spot that made Wilbur’s body tense up as pleasure finally overwhelmed the pain. His breathy, stifled moans made her skin tingle, but it was so much hotter when she closed a hand around his throat and watched him squirm. Had she had just a little stimulation herself, she would’ve cum from the sight alone, but this memory would be enough for her to have fun by herself. Right now, she was focused on the way he was finally bucking back into her thrusts all while trying his best to take a deep breath in. His face flushed red, a strange mixture of panic and arousal on his face as his movements began to weaken from the lack of air.

The moment Puffy released his throat and gave his cock a few strokes in time with her thrusts, his cum splattered onto his stomach and chest. The white of it looked beautiful compared to that deep red that accented every curve and wide expanse of his skin, but his hazy, content expression really tied it all together. He still groaned and winced when she slowly pulled out, and she pretended to not notice the traces of blood on her dildo, but he was far too weak to do anything other than bask in the afterglow of his orgasm. Puffy experimentally scooped up a bit of his cum with her finger and dipped it into his mouth; his tongue smoothly ran over the finger, not even bothered by the taste of his own cum.

She soon removed the harness and brushed down the wrinkles on her pants, doing very little to Wilbur after it all. Normally with Niki, she’d pepper her girlfriend with sloppy, loving kisses, run her fingers through her hair, then clean Niki up while the younger drifted off to sleep. After nights like those, Puffy made it a point to make her breakfast and spoil her throughout the day because when it was between them, it was an act of love. This had only been an act of power. It was something she hoped Wilbur would never forget; she hoped that if he ever witnessed her kissing Niki, all he’d be able to remember was his whoreish moans at being fucked by the woman Niki had chosen over him. So, as a final goodbye, she let him lean his face into her warm open palm. He craved that touch in the cold, empty night, and he internally pleaded for her to stay when she gave him a final chaste kiss.

“You should bring some more of your books to the shop. Niki would love to read them,” she innocently suggested, “but if you ever look at her like that again, if you ever even  _ think _ about some fantasy world where she loves you, then I’ll come back and do this all over again. Next time, I might even let your dirty mouth eat me out.”

Wilbur hated that he wanted to do that.

It was far too easy to sway a broken man. Similarly, it was far too easy to let that rush of power consume you. As Puffy packed away her items, leaving Wilbur at Fundy’s doorstep covered in his own sweat, blood, and cum, she couldn’t help but wish for Wilbur to make yet another mistake, so she could have her fun all over again with her broken little toy.

**Author's Note:**

> So far, this is a oneshot, but I might come back to this and write more later.


End file.
